


Best Idea Ever

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Series, post-Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Tears. Richard and Kahlan are off in the woods consummating their epic love (again); Cara is jealous and horny and turns to Zedd for relief.  Even wizards can be overcome by a sudden display of boobies and Zedd can't think of anything except that this is the Best Idea Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky overtones. Written for the seeker-kinkmeme prompt: _"We're both hard up, wizard. I know you can make yourself younger with a snap of your fingers. Do it, and put me out of my misery." Then she took out her boobs, and Zedd forgot why it was a bad idea._  
>  Beta by [hrhrionastar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/) with my thanks. Any remaining errors are my own.

"We're both hard up, wizard. I know you can make yourself younger with a snap of your fingers. Do it, and put me out of my misery."

Zedd looked up from stirring the stew. Richard and Kahlan were off 'gathering firewood'. There had been a lot of 'gathering firewood' since the Veil was sealed and, while he couldn't begrudge them their happiness, their constant disappearances were starting to get on his nerves too. He'd watched Cara for the past three evenings as Richard and Kahlan wandered off into the woods—seen the jealousy rise and be quickly hidden, seen her pulse quicken at her throat, seen her bite her lip and quietly clutch at an agiel.

He knew Mord'Sith generally had voracious sexual appetites, and that being out in the woods and far from any taverns or brothels was making it hard for Cara to find anyone with whom to share those desires. Still, her outburst surprised him.

"Now, now, Cara," he said, wondering if she were serious. "What would Richard say?"

"He wouldn't notice," Cara said sullenly. "He can't stop staring into her eyes. I thought it would be better once they'd finally consummated their epic romance, but somehow they're even more wrapped up in one another than before."

Zedd nodded and stirred some more. Tempted as he was by her offer, there were practicalities to consider. "I'm sure you'll feel better after we've eaten," he said and looked up.

Straight at Cara's naked breasts.

He knew she had lovely breasts, but he always tried hard not to stare at her ample cleavage because the woman had two agiels and wouldn't hesitate to use them on him if she thought he was being inappropriate.

"Ggh," Zedd said and couldn't think of a single reason that this was a bad idea. In fact it seemed like the Best Idea Ever.

Cara raised an eyebrow and cradled her breasts in her hands lovingly, her thumbs rubbing at her nipples. "Are we doing this or not?"

Zedd could barely say the youth spell fast enough. Cara was naked before he was, despite the tight leather and intricate laces of her garments. She was gloriously unashamed, standing with her feet apart and her head held high while she watched him disrobe.

It began with a single kiss, and when Cara didn't change her mind and give him a groin injury, Zedd kissed her again, his tongue pushing past her soft lips.

"You're beautiful," he said softly when he drew back, running his hands over the smooth skin of her strong arms. "Powerful. Magnificent."

"Less talk, wizard," Cara retorted, but without malice. She wrapped her arms around him and nipped at his shoulder, hard enough to bruise. Zedd shivered in delight.

He kissed her hair, her neck, her shoulder. He took one nipple into his mouth and licked and suckled at it until it was hard as a pebble and Cara let out a moan and fisted his blonde hair in one hand. He tugged free of her so he could kneel and continue his exploration of her body.

He ran his tongue over her taut stomach, flicking at her navel, then kissing the tender skin just above her groin. He dared to put his fingers between her thighs, his thumb seeking out her clitoris. He was a skilled lover, and found it almost immediately. Cara made a noise of pleasure, grinding against him. She was damp and ready for him.

Zedd was aroused too, and now he stood, lifting Cara easily. She wrapped her legs around him so tightly he thought she might break him in half. He manoeuvred himself into her, and Cara sighed deeply. She put her hands on his shoulders and moved herself along his shaft.

All too soon Zedd came. Cara bit him on his ear, for which offence he damn near threw her to the ground.

"I wasn't done," Cara hissed. "I would have thought Wizards of the First Order might have had more staying power."

"I've never had any complaints before," Zedd said. Then it occurred to him that he always cast two spells before sex; one to prevent conception, and one to bring his partner to a mutual orgasm. Cara was a Mord'Sith and perhaps she'd subconsciously repelled his magic.

"Well, I _am_ complaining." Cara reached for her agiel. "I'll finish myself off."

"No." Zedd shook his head. "Wait. This is your fault."

She glared at him and he said quickly, "You wanted me to be young. This is who I was. I took only my own pleasure—I cheated with magic."

He revoked the spells, all of them, and now he was older again, hair longer and white. "Let me show you how an experienced wizard makes love."

He lowered himself to the forest floor, and after a moment's hesitation, Cara joined him. There was some wrestling over who ought to be on top, but Cara finally relented and let Zedd take the lead. He spent longer on foreplay this time, kissing and licking and nipping at almost every inch of her until she was as taut as a bowstring with longing.

He moved his head between her legs, licking at her clitoris, loving how it made her hips buck.

"Wizard," she moaned.

He didn't answer, just slid his fingers inside her.

"Yes, yes," she said, and "no" when he drew back.

Only then did he enter her, slowly and gently. He took it slowly, making her wait, and increased his speed only incrementally.

Cara orgasmed first, head tipping back, eyes closed in relief and joy. Zedd climaxed moments later as the contractions of her orgasm brought him to his own peak.

He rolled to one side and propped himself up on one elbow, wincing a little. Age brought difficulties as well as experience, and making love on the damp ground wasn't as carefree as he remembered. Still, the look of contentment on Cara's face was worth any amount of pain. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so young nor so peaceful as she did now.

"Not bad for an old wizard?" he asked.

Cara run her tongue over her lips sensuously and finally opened her eyes. "Not bad at all," she agreed.

At that moment, though, Richard came back to the camp, saying, "Zedd, is the stew ready ye- BY THE CREATOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KAHLAN, DON'T LOOK."

And Cara rolled her eyes and Zedd chuckled and then he leant over and kissed her—one last moment of intimacy before the inevitably uncomfortable supper they were all going to be forced to endure.


End file.
